Garder son calme
by fanseries
Summary: Voila ma premiere fic Edward et Bella
1. Chapter 1

Ma premiere fic sur la saga ce passe apres Tentation. comme beaucoup je suis frustrer du fait qu'il n'y pas de scene un peu plus hot entre Bella et Edwouard. voila

l'histoire m'appartient mais les persos son la propriété de l'auteur. je ne gagne pas d'argent.

Bonne lecture

Garder son calme

Chapitre 1

Elle a l'aire si paisible, sa peau pale me fait pensé et si douce, son odeur et si enivrante. Dieu qu'elle ma manquer ! Comment ais-je pu vivre autant de temps sans pouvoir la sentir, la respirer, la touchée. J'ai cru mourir à chaque seconde sans elle.

Je respirais à plein poumon son odeur. J'entendais le sang battre dans c'est veines. Je ne prouvais pas les mots pour dire à quel point je l'aimais. Aimer ! Se mot semblait si faible comparer a ce que je ressentait.

Elle était toute ma vie. Absolument tout ! Et dire que je m'étais cru capable de m'éloigner d'elle.

Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être stupide ! Comme si j'étais capable de me passais d'elle. Je resserrais mon emprise autour de son corps frêle et chaud.

Elle frissonna légèrement et je pu sentir la chaire de poule sur la peau.

Je fermais les yeux et tenté de réprimer au plus profond de moi toute les pensées qui m'envahissais.

Bella était pour moi une tentation de tous les instants. Bien que je ne désire plus boire son sang de façon aussi puissante qu'au début. Un autre désir s'emparé de moi depuis quelques semaines. Son corps. Je la désirais comme un homme peu désirais une femme. Combien de fois avais-je rêver de l'embrasser braiment ? De laisser mes main courir sur son corps ? Des milliers des fois plus encore 1 million au moins.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil et se retrouva face à moi. Son visage paisible était caché par quelques mèches rebelles que j'écartais, prenant garde à ne pas toucher sa peau.

Dieu qu'elle était belle, magnifique. Dire qu'elle se trouvait banale. Si elle savait ! Si elle savait comme elle est belle. Je ne la mérite pas, elle risque sa vie a chaque secondes passait avec moi.

Si seulement ! Si seulement j'étais capable de rester loin d'elle. Mais j'en suis incapable. Quant elle me quitte ne serais ce que quelques minutes mon corps entier la réclame et si seulement dure trop longtemps je me met a trembler et je devient agressif avec tout le monde.

Carlisle m'avais déjà avouer que ce fait l'inquiéter beaucoup

« Ta dépendance à Bella risque de te faire déraper »

Je le savais, je savais bien que jamais je ne devais perde le control.

Alice elle ne cessait de m'envoyer des pensées en disant de me laisser aller qu'elle avait vu que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

Malgré tous je me refusais à tous gestes qui auraient provoqué des réactions inconnues.

Le plus dur à gérer c'était encore les attaques de Bella. Et oui, il ne faut pas souséstimer les assauts d'une jeune femme de 17 qui ne se rend pas conte que je pourrais la briser rien qu'en la serrant trop fort.

Doucement je vis les paupière de ma belle bougeaient et finalement s'ouvrir complètement.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et je sentis une décharge électrique me foudroyer. Je devais partir ! Maintenant ! Mais j'en étais incapable.

Comment ? Comment aurais-je pu me résoudre à m'éloigner ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, la chaleur de son corpos contrastant avec ma peau glacée.

Je reculer alors qu'elle collait son corps contre le mien.

- bella ! la grondais-je gentiment.

Je vis une lueur de tristesse passait dans ses yeux et je m'en voulais aussitôt.

excuse moi murmurais-je à son oreille en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je plongeait mon visage dans ces cheveux et gémissais tellement elle sentait bon.

Mon corps entier était tendu.

- bonjour. Déclarais-je en la relâchent

- bonjour.

Sa vois était une mélodie a mes oreilles.

- bien dormis ?

- oui. Elle sourit. Et toi ?

- très j'adore t'observer.

Elle fit la moue

- la vue doit être un peu pale non ?

Je vrillais mon regard au sien.

- arrête de dire ça !

- pourquoi ? c'est vrai quoi ! je ne suis pas belle comme peu l'être Rosalie !

Je soupirais à ces paroles absurdes et me levais.

- où tu vas ? me demanda t-elle es accents de paniques dans la vois.

- Il faut que je rentre bientôt lui avouai-je carlisle veut me parler

Rien que le fait de pensé me séparer d'elle me déchirer en mille morceaux.

- oh

Sa vois était peiner. Je retourner auprès d'elle m'assis sur le lit.

Elle était encore pus désirable, dans son ensemble tee-shirt et shorty pour dormir. Si je ne l'étais pas déjà je serrais mort de frustration de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

Sa seule présence me m'était au supplice et son absence m'était insupportable.

- tu reviens bientôt ?

- je serais la pour les cours.

Elle sourit et je me pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle frissonna de la tête au pied faisant monter en moi une vague de chaleur.

- Edward ?

- oui

- tu vas me manquer.

Je soupirais, posant mon front sur les siens.

- toi aussi.

Nous n'allions nous quitter tout au plus une heure mais cela ressembler a une décennie pour moi.

- embrasse moi Edward.

Sa vois était suppliante. Je l'embrasser sur la joue.

- pas comme ça

Je grognais en sentant sa main passait dans ma nuque.

- bella ! grondais-je

- s'il te plaît ! rien qu'une fois

Par tous les diable comment pouvais-je résister a cette vois si sensuelle.

Elle approcha son visage des miens et posât ces lèvres chaude et délicieusement sucrées.

Je me tendit aussitôt, cessant tous mouvement et même de respirer.

Je gémis en sentant Bella agripper mes cheveux.

- s'il te plaît Edward. Implora t-elle.

Alors je cédais, lasse de me retenir, lasse de devoir me brider

Je répondis à son baiser

Agrippant sa taille d'un geste brusque et possessif. Je me mit a l'embrasser comme jamais auparavant. Dévorant c'est lèvres avec brutalité.

Ces soupirs et ces gémissement me montèrent a la tête et je commençais a perde le control.

Bella colla son corps contre moi ondulant de façon subjectives et je grognais encore plus forts.

- Edward

Se dernier gémissement eu raison de moi et de mes résolutions.

D'un geste rapide je la renvervé sur le lit et commençais a parcourir de mes mains son corps si parfait. Remontant de ses cuisses jusqu'à ces hanches.

Elle si mit a haleté entre mes baisers passionnées. Mes yeux aliénés de désirs la regarder.

Elle était belle comme une déesse.

Elle était ma drogue, mon héroïne dont j'avais désésperement besoin.

Mes mains volèrent sur son corps sans que je n'est aucun control. Elle passèrent sous son tee-shirt et je cru mourir quant Bella arqua son corps sous le contraste de ma peau geler sur la sienne brûlante, faisait ainsi frottait nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Je plantais mes ongles dans e matelas sentant toute la passion que je ressentait pour elle dévalait en moi et mon désirs atteint des sommets vertigineux.

- bella, stop ! haletais-je alors qu'elle commençait à embrasser dans le coup.

Elle s'immobilisa et retomba sur le matelas tandis que je tentais de contrôler la folie qui m'envahissait.

Son corps dégageait une chaleur ahurissante et j'entendais le sang coulait en elle comme une rivière en folie.

- je suis désolé ! murmurais-je le corps tendus au dessus d'elle. Nous haletions tous les deux.

Finalement au bout d'un long moment, je commençais doucement à me détendre.

- sa va ? me demanda Bella

Je la regarde, et passe ma main sur son visage.

- sa va.

Elle me sourit et je lui rends.

- désoler dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi

Je pose mon front contre le sien

- il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon Carlisle va m'attendre.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en aille.

Je l'embrassai doucement sur le menton, humant son parfum.

- je serais vite de retour, et puis j'ai besoin de reprendre mes idées

Je me relevais.

- A tout a l'heure

Avec un dernier sourire je disparus par la fenêtre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

J'arrivais a la maison en un temps record et de mauvaise humeur. Je pensais a Bella, son odeur commencais a me manquer cruellement. J'imaginais son corps contre moi, sa main dans la mienne.

Finalement la grande maison apparut. Alice attendais devant.

- Salu Edward

Je gromelais quelque chose.

« oula on est de mauvaise humeur ! t'en fais pas elle va pas s'envoler ta bella »

je la fusiller du regard. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer en seul instant se que je ressentait. Comment imaginer qu'a chaque seconde loin d'elle j'avais l'impression de mourir a nouveau.

- EDWARD !

Esmet ce jeta dans mes bras a peine ais-je franchit le seuil de la porte.

Je ressentit une vague coulpabilité de l'avoir délaisser ces derniers mois. Je lui rendit son etreinte.

- hum ! alors comment va Bella ?

- bien.

« tu devrais l'amener a la maison de temps en temps ! elle aussi elle nous manque »

je lui souris un peu crisper, même si bella adorais venir ici, c'était toujours un peu compliquer pour moi.

Et oui dans une maison pleine de vanpire au sens ultra développer je ne pouvais pas cacher mais sensation quant ma petite amie se coller a moi ou juste me prené la main pour regarder un film.

- on va assayer de venir plus.

Esmet sourit.

- ah Edward !

« salu mon fils » lanca Carlisle en avancant deriere moi.

- Salut !

Nous entrames dans le salon ou se trouver Rosalie et Jasper occuper a jouer au échec. Rosalie levat les yeux ver moi mais reprit bien vite sa partie.

- fait gaffe a ton pion Jasper ! lancais-je a l'intention de mon frére.

- Héééééééééé ! hurla Rosalie ! c'est de la triche ! rétorqua t-elle a Jasper.

- Hé hé ! moi j'ai rien fais ! il avanca ses points a une vitesse impressionante sur l'échécier. Echec et mat ! claironat-il en levant les bras au ciel.

- QUOI ? NON MAIS NON, EDWARD JE VAIS TE TUER !

J'éclatais de rire devant le regard assasin de ma sœur.

- plu tard ! dis Carlisle.

« il faut que je te parle Edward. »

je cachait avec peine mon mécontentement. Moi qui avait esperer retrouver Bella le plus vite possible. Son absence a mes cotées me méttais au suplice. Je me demandais a nouveau comment j'avais pu la quitter.

« viens on va dans mon bureau »

je le suivit de mauvaise grace sous le regard encouragent de Esmet. On montames jusqu'au bureau de mon pére et il referma la porte.

Alors ? demandais-je d'un to abrute.

« Edward il faut qu'on parle de Bella »

je me raidit entierement, chacun de mes muscles se contactant et bloquait un grondement qui menacais de m'échapper.

« calme toi enfin »

je respirais profondement

- désoler.

Carlisle s'assis a son bureau. Et planta son regard dans le miens.

- c'est justement de sa dont je voulais parler.

- Quoi ?

- Assis toi

J'obéit

- Edward depuis combien de temps tu na pas chasser ?

C'étais donc ca le probléme !

- sa va. lui assurais-je

- tu es sur ?

- certain.

« je te trouve pourtant bien tendus »

oui il est vrai que j'avais quelque peu négliger mais besoin primaires pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Bella et que même si cela me coutais de l'avouer j'avais vraiment soif .

- Emmett par chasser aujourd'hui. Va avec lui si tu veut.

- Toute la journée ?

- Oui.

Je grincais des dents, une journée entiere loin de Bella, de son odeur, de sa peau, de sa démarche. Je frissoner rien qu'a cette idée. Mais mains se mirent a trenbler de facon incontroler. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ! avec la chance qui était sienne elle allait encore s'attirer des ennuis. Et si Victoria en profiter ? et si elle se faisais renverser ? Non !

Edward ? appela doucement mon pére.

- Je ne peut pas laisser Bella seul ! déclarais-je. Pas avec Victoria dans la nature.

« je comprends »

dis lui de venir ici, elle seras en sécurité, en plus ta mere et ta sœur serons ravis.

Je souris certain qu'Alice serais en effet ravis, depuis le temps qu'elle rêvais de refaire la garde robe de ma petite amie.

Je laissais l'idée faire le chemin dans mon esprit, pesant le pour et le contre.

- sa seras pas si dur Edward, une journée.

- Je les déjà quitter plus que je ne pouvais le suporter.

- Je sais.

- Sa m'étonerais.

Le silence s'abattit dans la piéce alors que je replongait dans tous ces mois que j'avais passer, ombre de l'ombre de moi-même. Je perdais une patie de moi quant je la perdais.

- tu la retrouveras ce soir.

Je soupirais.

- d'accord.

Carlisle soupira si fort de soulagement que j'en fut surpris.

- bon je vais la prevenir et je la raméne

- Alice peu le faire.

- Non !

Deja que j'allais passer ma journée loin d'elle je voulais au moins passais le plus de temps avec elle.

- d'accord. Capitula mon pére. Je dis a Emmett de t'attendre mais ne tarde pas trop d'accord.

Je ne répondis, me contentent de sortir presipitement de la maison, la manque de Bella me rendais encore plus puissant qu'a l'ordinaire, je délaissais la voiture, preferant courire, consciant que chaque foulée me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle. Mon ame sœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Comment une telle merveille pouvait-elle être tombée amoureuse de moi ? L'ange et le démon. Le jour et la nuit. Le bien et le mal. J'étais adossé contre ma Volvo. J'attendais passiament que Bella finisse de discuter avec son pére sur le seuil de sa maison.

Je n'avais qu'une envie. Me précipiter sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Cependant conscient des sentiments plus qu'antipathiques du père de mon amoureuse a mon encontre, je restais la.

Le Père de Bella avait une discutions animer avec sa fille et je savait parfaitement a quelle sujet. Jacob Black ! Je serrais les points. Le shérif essayer de persuader sa fille d'aller parler a son meilleur ami en la culpabilisant.

Enfin et après un dernier regard mauvais en ma direction, le shérif lança un soupir agacer et rentra chez lui.

« Tant pis s'il nous espionne »

Avant que Bella n'est ou amorcer l'ombre d'un mouvement, je m'était déjà élancer a vitesse vampirique vers elle.

Elle eu un hoquet de surprise quant je l'attrapa avec force pour la plaquer contre mon corps. Son odeur entêtante me percuta de plein fouée et j'enfouie mon visage dans ses cheveux, la serrant de plus en fort. Une journée ! Une journée entière ! Cela allait être une torture

- Ed…Edward …..m'….m'étouffe !

Comme brûlait je relâchais vivement mon étreinte. Bella était rouge et sa respiration était saccadée. Je m'en voulu de lui avoir fait mal et instinctivement vérifier qu'elle n'avais rien de caser. Quel idiot j'étais ! J'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi fragile.

- tu m'as manqué ! soufflais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de la ramener a moi mais pour une étreinte moins passionner cette fois.

« Grrrrrr ! Je lui lancerais bien un sceau d'eau glacer moi »

Je souris aux pensées de Charlie que je venais d'entendre. Bella se cala contre moi.

- toi aussi tu ma manquer.

- Pas autant que toi tu ma manquer !

- Sa m'étonnerais

Elle me toisa, d'un aire faussement sévère que j'adorais tellement.

- Edward Cullen ! je vous interdis de dire que vous m'aimais plus que moi je vous aime !

Je rigolais en la serrant plus contre moi.

- pourtant c'est vrai ! ta même pas idée combien je t'aime.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'empêcher de baissait la tête pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue. Son cœur pulsa plus vite, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Je déplaçais mais lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Le sang afflua dans ces veines quant je l'embrassa. Passionnément, comme je me permettais que très rarement de le faire.

Prenant possession de façon impérieuse de sa bouche, forçant de barrage de ces l lèvres j'engouffrais avec force ma langue dans sa bouche.

- Edward. Gémit-elle

Elle me rendait dingue ! Complètement je laissais mais mains courir sur ces bras puis caressaient ces hanches. Elle frémit de la tête au pied alors que son odeur me tournait la tête.

Ma langue geler contre la sienne, brûlante provoquais de long frissons le long de ma colonne vertébral. Je ma désirait comme un fou.

Me rappelant soudain que Bella avait besoin de respirer, je relâchais sa bouche et posais mon front contre le sien.

Nos respirations étaient saccadées et je brûlais littéralement de désir pour elle.

- VOUS ALLEZ ETRE EN RETARS ! hurla Charlie depuis la fenêtre.

Bella gémit alors qu'une délicieuse teinte rouge lui montait aux joues.

- viens.

Je l'entraîner avec moi vers la voiture, faisant mon possible pour ne pas aller trop vite. Je l'aidais a s'installer et m'assis au cotée conducteur.

- Edward ? la vois de Bella était encore voilait par le désirs et je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux de peur de ne pas pouvoir résister.

- Oui ?

J'allumer le moteur et la Volvo ce mit a ronronnée.

- regard moi.

De mauvaise grâce je m'exécutais. C'était encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, ces yeux marron débordait de désirs brûlant, ils brillaient. ces yeux posait silencieusement la question, pourquoi ? elle me savais si prudent quant il s'agissait de nos contact physique qu'il n'étais pas étonnent que mon comportement de ce matin lui parut étrange

- tu ma vraiment manquer ! expliquais-je

Elle ne dis rien, soutenant mon regard quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Je m'attarder sur son visage, ces joues, son coup. Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds.

- on y va ? demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Tu a vraiment envie d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui ?

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et mon cœur se serra. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir une journée. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant en cuir. Et mes mâchoires se contractèrent.

- He ! sa va ?

Bella posa une main su mon bras, provoquant de violentes décharges électrique dans tous mon corps. Je fermer les yeux.

- je dois aller chasser ! lançais-je finalement

Silence, je n'osais pas la regardais.

- he ba ! tu ma fait peur ! j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave !

J'ouvrais les yeux, surprit, elle me souriait, son regard débordant d'amour. Je passais une main sur sa joue.

- ça ne t'ennuie pas ? demandais-je

- bien sur que non, évidemment tu vas me manquer mais je sais que sait que c'est vital pur toi.

Je ne la méritais pas ! Vraiment pas ! Elle était un vrai cadeau du ciel, je ne savais pas qui me l'avait fait mais une chose est sur jamais je ne lui referais du mal comme je lui avait fait quant je l'avais quitter pour son bien l'année d'avant.

- tu pars combien de temps ?

- toute la journée.

Elle soupira, la douleur se peignit sur son visage. Rendant la mienne plus insupportable encore. J'attrapais c'est poignets et embrasser ces paumes avec adoration.

- t'imagine même pas a quelle point sa va être dur pour moi murmurais-je contre sa peau.

- Assé si. Quant tu n'est pas la, Mike ne cesse de me tanner pour s'asseoir a coté de moi.

Je me raidis et un grondement s'éleva de ma gorge. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour plantait son regard dans le miens.

- t'en fais pas, sa va aller ! m'assura t-elle

- bella ?

- oui ?

- tu m'accorderais une faveur complètement égoïste de ma part ?

Elle parut surprit et haussa les sourcil.

- bien sur ! tous ce que tu voudras.

Je respirais profondément

- j'aimerais que tu restes avec Alice chez nous aujourd'hui.

Bella resta silencieuse, je vrillais mes prunelles aux siennes. Une fois de plus frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ces pensées.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je reste avec Alice ? si c'est a cause de Mike je te jure que…

Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher plus loin.

- ce n'est pas pour ça.

J'appuyais mais paroles d'un regard pénétrant. Presque suppliant, je refusais l'idée qu'elle n'ais ne serais ce qu'une égratignure. Savoir Victoria dans la nature alors que je n'étais pas auprès d'elle me glacé d'effrois. De plus je même si j'avais une totale confiance en Bella, le souvenir de certaines pensées que j'avais lu dans l'esprit des hommes au lycée me rendais malade. C'est rapaces n'attendait qu'une chose ! Que je parte.

- Oh.

La vois de Bella me ramena sur terre.

- Je veux juste te savoir en sécurité.

Elle soupira.

- d'accord.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement

- Alice va être aux anges.

- Si elle me traîne dans les magasins toute l'après-midi je te jure que je ne sais pas de quelle humeur tu me retrouveras ce soir.

- Je ris, heureux qu'elle ais accepter de si bonne grâce.

Puis je démarrer et m'élancer ver la maison. Une journée, rien que quelques heures et puis je la retrouverais. si sa se trouve cela pourrais même être amusant ! cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas chasser avec Emmett. Non ! cela aller être la pire journée depuis mon retour ! je le savais. j'attrapais vivement la main de Bella et la garda enprisoner de la mienne tous le long du trajet


End file.
